


We Were Your Creations

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [77]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I think could work, Clones, Exposition, Gen, Take notes theMeatly, clone theory, probably not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A scenario detailing my Ink Clones AU framework.Because if Boris can have a bunch of clones, why not the others?Feel free to use this concept for your stories.





	We Were Your Creations

"Think he's in there?"

Henry gave a shrug. "Only one way to find out."

Carefully, he opened the door and entered the large room. Bendy and Alice followed him, only to gasp in shock at the sight before them.

Numerous cage-like objects of various sizes filled the large room, lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, Henry realized they were actually tanks. Some of them were empty, but others held copies of various monsters, including the Prophet, the Projectionist, and the mutilated Butcher Gang.

"What is all this?"

Glancing around, Bendy spotted a tape recorder lying near an empty tank. Picking it up, he hit play, and an unknown voice filled the room.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Seems one of the duplicate Susies has figured out she's not the original, and she snapped. Now all the clones of Susie and Allison are gone, though I did manage to save their 'model sheets,' so not all of our work is lost." A sigh. "Joey and I are going to be having a long talk about making sure this doesn't happen again. One rogue clone is enough trouble."

Henry rubbed his chin in thought. "So all those monsters we've encountered were basically clones of the people who worked here. I don't know whether to feel horrified by the idea that Joey was cloning us without our consent, or relief that they're not the real--sorry, original workers."

"But why wouldn't Joey use the originals?" Alice wondered. "He's clearly willing to put his dreams before everything else."

"Probably because clones are replaceable," Henry theorized. "That way, if something goes wrong, he can start fresh."

The angel nodded. "I guess that makes sense. After all, there were multiple versions of Boris."

"Speaking of which..." Henry pointed to a puddle of ink, in which a familiar form lay, breathing heavily.

"Boris!" Bendy ran over to the half-dead wolf. "Hang on, pally. You're gonna be OK."

Boris tilted his head, smiling at the demon.

"I think I might be able to help." Henry began searching his pockets. "Let me see, where did I put that ink vial...?"


End file.
